<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Japanese through anime by LuffyIsMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583418">Learning Japanese through anime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyIsMine/pseuds/LuffyIsMine'>LuffyIsMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edamura loves Laurent with all his heart, Edamura misses Japan, Edamura returns in the team, Japan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyIsMine/pseuds/LuffyIsMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to learn Japanese, was what Laurent said to Edamura. While he said that, Edamura felt a warm feeling crept up in his entire body and he could not stop himself from sending a gentle smile to the professional con. Why not, mumbled the surprisingly shy Japanese.<br/>Or<br/>Edamura is re-watching anime after all these years and Laurent discovers it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Abigail Jones &amp; Cynthia Moore &amp; Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Japanese through anime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>o k a y I honestly wasn't prepared for this. All i wanted was to make a fanfiction on Edamura and Laurent watching animes together and now im in deep shit cause im far from this. So plz guys tell me if there is any way to improve this fanfiction or tell me if you see some faults or some shit that make you cringe bc it was not spelled correctly.<br/>Thank you very much to everyone that read this fanfiction.<br/>also this is not my first fanfiction but i wouldnt say that i am a pro either so get ready for something that you wouldnt like (maybe?it depends)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edamura Makoto fumbled through his phone in search of something interesting. He was really bored since the confidence team decided to take a little break after accomplishing the last case. After thinking calmly, he decided to stay with the team, but he was not going to put himself in a situation where he would regret his actions after doing whatever they needed to do. He was not going to be the innocent Edamura that is being used and manipulated anymore.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, he did not know what to do while being on his break and he was really starting to crave for some actions to happen in this luxurious hotel where Laurent decided that the team would spend their break. While searching for something interesting on his phone, Edamura stumbled across a video of Avril Lavigne called “Hello Kitty”. Being bored and having nothing else to do, the con man decided to watch it and, oh boy, he was surprised to see that there was a little of Japanese in the music. He was not prepared for this since he thought that it would be an English music and he was surprised to find that he was quite pleased to see that even in some English songs, there could be Japanese. It is true that there was not a lot of Japanese, just a few words, but it still triggered something in him.</p><p> </p><p>The desire to watch Japanese music.</p><p> </p><p>And he must admit that he really missed Japan. After all, it was the country where he was born and educated. It was undeniably there that he felt the safest. He loved everything about his country whether it was the language or his culture. He always feels comfortable when he speaks Japanese and it probably was because of his mother but he did not want to think about it for now. For now, all he wanted to do was to listen to some calm Japanese songs. He typed “calm Japanese music” and he immediately found a lot of relaxing music that put him at ease. While listening, he felt so peaceful and serene that he almost wanted to sleep. The music sent a familiar ambiance and atmosphere in the room almost as if he were in Japan in one of the Buddhist temples that he occasionally visited with his parents. He felt as if he was a child again, praying for the happiness of his loved one and his future.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“My little soybean, I didn’t know you were the type of person to listen to this kind of music,” said an amused Laurent.</p><p>“Oh, please shut up Laurent,” told an annoyed Edamura. He paused the music so that they could talk without being disturbed. “I thought you were going to visit the city with Cynthia and Abby,” remarked the Japanese.</p><p>“In the end, I decided to stay in the hotel with you, Edamame.” While saying this with a seductive tone, the French man walked toward him, until he was also on the bed, laying close to Edamura.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura was a blushing mess. He could feel Laurent’s warm body near him. He could not stop a shiver from spreading to his entire body when he felt Laurent’s hot breath on his ear. “So, tell me Edamame, what was this music that you were listening to that made you this relaxed?”. With a whispering Laurent close to him, Edamura was not able to think correctly. A warm feeling was starting to grow in his stomach, and a delicious shudder escalated his back. If he did not answer Laurent soon, the French man was going to wonder what was wrong with Edamura.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uhm- yeah I was listening to calm Japanese music. It’s been a long time since a listened to music from Japan and I guess with the break we’re taking; it was a good opportunity.” Mumbled a shy Edamura. “Then, Edamame, you can continue the music. I also want to listen to it.” Laurent came even more closer to Edamura, the front of the French nearly touching the back of the blushing Japanese. He could feel with each exhalation Laurent made, his breath on his pale neck.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura started the music and it soon filled the room. Even though Edamura knew that the music was a type of music made to form a relaxed climate, he was not able to feel calm at all. With Laurent behind him and his warm body nearly pressed to him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. Edamura was not dumb: he perfectly knew why he reacted that way with Laurent.</p><p> </p><p>He fell in love with Laurent.</p><p> </p><p>And he thought he knew what falling in love was. Well, he was totally wrong to think that he knew what falling in love was. In the past, he did fell in love with a girl, but it was nothing alike the feelings he felt toward Laurent. The love he harbored for him was inexplicable. He felt as if he could do <strong><span class="u">anything</span></strong> for Laurent. If Laurent told him to jump from a cliff, he would unquestionably do it without any doubt. Every time he saw Laurent, he felt like his heart could burst and all his love for Laurent would be everywhere, splattering on the walls. He probably realized that he loved Laurent with his whole soul when he decided not to be on the team anymore. Parting ways with Laurent was much more difficult than he thought. It was as if someone teared a part of him and the first day of his come back to Japan was so painful without Laurent by his side that he felt like crying.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura probably knew inside of him that it was a bad idea to quit the team. The things he did for Laurent always made him happy and he realized that he was frightfully a lost case when he forgave the French despite everything he did to him. Despite betraying or using him. And it made him so scared because he realized how much he could sacrifice himself for Laurent. As if his entire life and soul were here for Laurent whenever he needed his help.</p><p> </p><p>That was the reason of him leaving the team. He was afraid of how he could offer his entire life for Laurent without hesitation. Of course, he had to meet Laurent in Japan and, again, after everything was back to normal, he pardoned Laurent and he knew at this right moment that he needed Laurent in his life even if Laurent hurt him. Even if he didn't feel the same for Edamura. Even if, often, Laurent was playing the seductive man with him and it just made Edamura falling in love even more each time.</p><p> </p><p>Now he knows that he decided to come back in the team mostly because he couldn't live without Laurent anymore. He still liked being a con man, but he knew deep down what the real reason was.</p><p> </p><p>Still in his thoughts, Edamura didn't hear Laurent calling him until he felt Laurent strong arms embracing him and heard a deep voice saying “Makoto…”. Edamura instantly tried to put some space between them before Laurent heard his heartbeat and he slowly realized what Laurent just said.</p><p> </p><p>“L-laurent! Why did you suddenly say my name like that?” Edamura couldn't believe that Laurent said his name. It made his heart beat like never before, and the red on his face turned to crimson. He wanted to slap Laurent for making him such a mess just for a name, but he couldn't help being happy.</p><p>“Edamame, I called you so many times, but you wouldn’t listen to me.” Said a pouting Laurent. “Are you perhaps ignoring me, my little soybean?” supposed Laurent.</p><p>“No, I was just deep in my thoughts, but you didn’t have to call me by my name.” Edamura was a little frustrated because he didn't want Laurent to discover his feelings and saying his name was certainly an easy way to see how he could be affected by the French. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring an annoyed Edamura, Laurent said, “This music is truly relaxing. I didn’t know that music could make you feel this relaxed” Laurent scrutinized the Japanese with affectionate eyes while caressing Edamura’s hair. Edamura instantly felt less stiff as if Laurent’s hands were magical hands that were made for Edamura only. The more Laurent stroked his hair, the more he felt like he was between a state of wanting to be awake or wanting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura let out a sigh of contentment, and he slowly drifted to sleep. He discerned a smiling Laurent before being completely asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Edamura woke up next to a Laurent who observed him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. “He's probably just trying to play the seductive role again.” Thought an exasperated Edamura. He was trying to convince himself that it bothered him, but it was in fact the complete contrary: he <strong>loved</strong> it. It made him believe that, at least, Laurent found him attractive or, perchance, appealing.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese remarked only now that the music was still on. And it made him happy because he really liked it. It honestly seemed as if he was in Japan, with his mother putting some traditional Japanese melody to make the ambience in the house a little more pleasant. He wasn't trying to be delusional: the music made him remember the good memories he shared with his mother. Instead of being sad, he was happy to reminiscence all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Edamame, do you miss your country?” asked a concerned Laurent.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that I don’t miss it, but it’s not as if I was sad to not be in Japan though I would be really happy if I had the opportunity to go.” Edamura carefully thought of his response before answering because he was a little afraid that Laurent would tell him to return to Japan since he longed for his country. He didn't want to be separated from Laurent again. He didn't want to feel this feeling of emptiness again. So, even if he really wants to go to Japan to see all the beautiful things that his nation holds, he will not ask for it.</p><p>“Then why don’t we all go to Japan for the rest of our break? I’m sure that Abby and Cynthia will agree and it would be a good occasion to learn more about your country, Edamura” Laurent was watching Edamura with loving eyes, knowing that Edamura would be genuinely happy to hear his offer.</p><p>“Um- you- you don’t mind? Maybe you guys will not really like it there…” said a hesitant Edamura. Even though, Laurent could see in Edamura’s eyes, sparkles of happiness and excitation.</p><p>“Of course, my sweet Edamame, anything for you. And don’t worry, I'm more than sure that we will love it out there!” Laurent’s hands were still in Edamura’s hair, and he was caressing it with tenderness.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura was so happy that he hugged Laurent. An agreeable feeling was developing in Edamura’s heart. “Oh, I guess I'm falling even more for this jerk,” thought a beaming Edamura. “Thank you so much, you don’t even know how much this means to me…” Edamura was so grateful to Laurent. He wants to kiss him so badly, but, as expected, he doesn't have the courage nor the bravery to do that. He is way too scared to see Laurent shocked or disappointed reaction and that is because Edamura isn't asking for a one-night stand. He wants to be in a real and serious relation with Laurent and he knows that this isn't what the French is searching for. On top of that, he knows that he will be broken after having this one-night stand. He wouldn't be able to live knowing that Laurent will never have feelings for him and having a one-night stand would just confirm this reality.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent hugged him even more strongly “You are so welcome, my little soybean.” Laurent breathed those words with a low voice and started to slowly inhale Edamura’s neck. The Japanese immediately became a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard! Are you smelling me!?” Edamura was starting to shudder and tremble from the excitation of this bold act.</p><p>“Indeed, and you smell so good, Edamame…” Laurent smelled Edamura’s neck even more vigorously as if he were a meal that was prepared especially for the French. “You smell like Cherry Blossoms and...Morning Glory...?” Laurent smirked.</p><p>“What do you mean by 'morning glory'?! The only thing I did was washing my hair with a shampoo that had cherry blossom and <strong>朝顔</strong> (Morning Glory)!” Edamura was so flustered! Did Laurent know that he had an erection in the bathroom this morning and that Edamura practically cried his name while cumming?! The Japanese was quivering so much from the embarrassment he felt.</p><p>“My sweet little soybean, I don’t know what is it that you just said, but a Morning Glory is a type of flower.” Laurent really wanted to laugh but abstained himself or else the Japanese was going to be mad at him.</p><p>“Oh-um I- I thought… that you meant something else…” Edamura was burning up from the blush he felt growing on his ears and neck.</p><p> </p><p>In the first place, he didn't know that a <strong>朝顔</strong> was being called a Morning Glory in English! So of course, he would misunderstand what Laurent said! Oh God, that was so embarrassing. Now, Laurent probably had an idea of what happened.</p><p> </p><p>The French could feel Edamura’s heat so easily that he decided to stop teasing him or else he was going to become a heater. “So, Edamame, care to tell me what is an asa...gao? (<strong>朝顔</strong>)” Edamura’s embarrassment subsided to be replaced by a giggle. “Don’t laugh Edamame!” Laurent pouted. “I did my best to pronounce it.” Laurent tried to look irritated, but he couldn't stop the chuckle from forming in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you what it means if you stop calling me Edamame!” Edamura was feeling a little playful and so he decided to risk it to see Laurent's reaction.</p><p>“Oh, so you want to play this little game, huh?” Edamura felt like he did something that he shouldn't have done.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent immediately pinned Edamura under him and, slowly, came closer and closer to him until he could feel and smell the French’s minty breath. Edamura started to whine and squirm under Laurent’s hold: the smell of Laurent was everywhere around him. His head and his heart were full of Laurent. He could feel his member growing with each second passing. He closed his eyes deciding that it was the best option or else he would lose himself in all these sensations and emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Edamame, will you surrender?” Said Laurent with a raspy voice. He observed and examined every move Edamura made, every sound or whimper he panted. Edamura opened his eyes only to find a handsome and hot Laurent watching him with hungry eyes. It was probably what a prey saw before being eaten alive by the predator. And at this moment, Edamura undoubtedly felt like the prey and Laurent the predator that was going to eat him without an ounce of regret or hesitation. Edamura moaned unintentionally. The Japanese’s erection was growing harder: seeing Laurent like this excited him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer me, <strong>Makoto</strong>…” Edamura moaned a little louder. If it keeps going like this, he will not be able to stop Laurent or himself.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the two cons heard a knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Laurent, Edamura we brought some food for you. Come down so that we can all eat together!” was what Cynthia said before going to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...” breathed Laurent with a rough voice. “Guess we have to go before Addy get mad.” Laurent put some space between them. Edamura already missed the warmth and smell of Laurent.</p><p> </p><p>Laurent looked at Edamura. His entire body. He seemed disheveled with a blushing face and messy hair and clothes. It was as if Laurent fucked him senselessly without any restraint. The French moved his tongue across his lips, wetting it while observing Edamura with no shame.</p><p> </p><p>Edamura tried to calm himself to put some order in his clothes and hair. He couldn't believe what just happened. That was so hot and sexy: he felt like he could cum with only the look Laurent was sending him. Still, there was a part of him that was afraid of what would come out of this. Should he act as if nothing happened? After all, for Laurent, it could have just meant a little make-out session while for Edamura it was what he dreamed for days and days. He felt like he would regret this a lot in the upcoming days…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOO IM REALLY WONDERING IF you guys liked the fanficion or not. YOU can say wathever you want in the comments I dont mind itll just help me improve what is not good. Should I make more chapters? I really want to but at the same time I dont want to make chapters if no one is gonna read themmm.</p><p>Yo i just wanna say i love you Helliossa<br/>Like really sometimes i wanna marry you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>